Friendship, Jealousy, and Love oo KAGOMExNIKKI
by LoveIsADangerousThing
Summary: Will the Friendship of Kagome and her childhood best friend Nikki last over the Jealously that has overcome them? Or will their relationship be destroyed? Or... will their love for each other as sister's turn into romantic feelings? Find out!


[Here's a slight warning, before you read this, make SURE your reading THIS FIRST! I made when I was bored, and I dont even know how the hell it came up to this, 'cause usually when I'm bored and writting something, It's comes out retardedly random. So, there's LOTS of stuff that's not true in this, I made it ALL UP! Also, DO NOT STEAL THIS STORY OR DARE WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!! Message me if you came up with an idea somewhat like this first, or if you want to use this story plot, okay?! Good. I'll let you read this story now, enjoy.]

* * *

**_[A Strange Inu Yasha Romance Adventure]_**

**Friendship, Jealousy, and Love? o__o  
**

_**[one]**_

* * *

Inuyasha's throat tighten, as his heart kept getting stabbed by heart break.

"K---kikyo....K--kagome....N---nikki...." Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo was on the ground, her life being ripped right out of her clay body. She was losing her soul's.

Kagome laying beside Kikyo, her eyes were glazed with pain. So much pain that was making her slow death painful.

While, I had my arms and legs stabbed by spikes to the wall. My clothes all ripped and bloodly. My life was oozing out of me, my eyes slowly becoming lifeless.

"I---inuyasha....I l---love y---ou...." was the last thing I said, before leaving the world of the living and to burning pits of Hell.

Kagome had tears flowing out of her eyes now, and she died right there. Her eyes held no signs of life. She was sent to 'Heaven'.

Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha and smile, then right there, the very last soul left her clay body. She went to the same burning pit of Hell where I went.

Inuyasha's body began to shake heavily, his eyes being covered by his bangs. A dark aura slowly starting surrounding him, inuyasha snapped his head up, and roared at the heavens. His eyes were entirely blood red, blue lines appeared under his eyes.

Inuyasha's demon blood was awaking, while his human blood was slowly going to sleep.

A pulse left Inuyasha's body, and the entire forest shook like an earthquake.

Inuyasha's brother was staring at him with a emotion, shock.

_'Is...is this really Inuyasha?'_

Inuyasha's demon blood now fully awake.

Inuyasha-- larger-- fangs snarled at his arch enemy, Naruku [_1. Why is it that I forget to spell a character's name right?_].

Naruku was smirking, thinking he can take Inuyasha. But, that was a deadly mistake to think.

Inuyasha flexed his even larger and stronger claws, and smirked.

Inuyasha slowly scratched [_2. I really hate forgetting how to friggin' spell a word! Or even a important name, damn it!_] the air with his right hand infront of him.

But, as Inuyasha was slowly moving his hand downwards, black and white scars were appearing, and something that looks like lightening was leaving the scar in the air, and slammed itself on the ground, making a large crack in the ground.

Inuyasha suddenly laughed like an insane person, and launched the attack at Naruku with just pointing his right index finger at Naruku.

All of Inuyasha's rage was boiling inside of him, mixing with sadness. Not really a good mix with Half breeds, their demon blood with awaken and their human blood will go to sleep until the demon half rage has disappeared. [_3. Do you get it? 'Cause I don't think I can explain this to you in a better way._]

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open, sweat running down his forehead. He looked down, and saw me playing something I always brought with me as I passed through the well, PSP.I also had music blasting through my eardrums. While Kagome, well, she was asleep.

_'W----what..? It was all just a dream..?'_

___[The Next Day]___

"Hey, Inu-tard!**_*_** Will ya hurry up?!" I yell over my shoulder, _very_ pissed that Inu Yasha was taking _forever_! "Geez! My Grandma walks faster than you!!" well, that made Inu Yasha walk faster, but it earned me getting a goose-egg on my head.

Kagome watches this couple-like scence unfold infront of her, she was thinking of ways to harm me. Jealousy is _really_ ugly that way.

Sango just stares boredly at the two friends fight.

Miruko (SP) just sighs and sits down, longing to touch Sango butt again. Pervert.

And Shippo is just plain asleep, already to the loud noises coming from his two short-tempered friends.

Anyways! Back to the story!

"What did you say, you goddamn jackass!?" I yell, fury literally seeping off my of very being.

_"Oh shit... Shouldn't have said that.."_Inu Yasha thinks to himself, "Uh. I said that you smell.. nice..?"

"What? Since when did I smell nice? Kagome, did you sneak some perfume on me again?!" a sigh of relief comes from Inu Yasha. Good. Now he doesn't have to suffer from Nikki from killing him.

_".... At least I finally said that..."_ Inu Yasha glances to Kagome, and blinks at the scene.

"What's the matter with you, Kagome? You look like you've seen something disgusting." I commented bluntly. I never lied in my life. What's the point in starting now?

Seemingly trying to cool herself down, Kagome replies, "Nothing. It's nothing. I just remembered something that really ticked me off, as all."

"Ah. Alright. Just tell me if there's something wrong, and I'll try and fix it!" I grin at her, making her feel guilty for being jealous.

_"What is becoming of me? I certainly hope my friendship for Nikki is stronger than jealousy..."_ Kagome thinks with worry and hope. She loved her relationship with me, she thinks of me as a big sister; seeing as I always stick up for her no matter what! Even againest demons I fight to protect her!

Kagome blinks when she hears you calling her name, "Kagoooome! We're leaving, are you going to stand there all day?" I questioned her, as I hop onto Inu Yasha's back.

Again, Jealousy overcomes Kagome. She wants to scream at her childhood bestfriend to get off _her man's_ back, but she knew better that I always ride on Inu Yasha's back, being afraid of cats so I can't ride on Sango's "Pet Demon" back.

"Um.. I'm going to ride with Sango and Miroku! Okay?!" She replies to me, after hearing a curious "Okay.." from me, she walks over to Sango and Miroku (and Shippo).

* * *

**Will Nikki's and Kagome's friendship last? Or will it be destroyed by Jealousy? Or will their relationship bloom into love?**

_Wait for Chapter Two_** Friendship, Jealousy, and Love? o_o**_ to come out on_ **July 1st!**


End file.
